<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not quite like that, let me show you. by Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361117">Not quite like that, let me show you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY/pseuds/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY'>Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Teaching, Tommy and Tubbo learning how to do things oh lord watch out, Wholesome, learning, the boys are back at it again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY/pseuds/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo want to learn just about everything in the world. The classroom only gives them boring stuff, useless facts about words and stupid numbers. They want to learn how to be cool and look good at it. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Or, Tommy and Tubbo go to various people and ask to be taught different things. </p>
<p>Better a jack of all trades than a master of one, am I right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None, these are FRIENDS.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not quite like that, let me show you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The only things I’ve posted have been angsty and sad. I said I’d try wholesome and here it is, two bros learning shit together, what crimes will they commit?</p>
<p>On a serious note though, I hope you like this. It was fun to write, even if I struggled to figure out who would teach what.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m bored, Tubbo.” Tommy huffed, picking at his sandwich. “We could always try and learn new things,” the brunette offered. His friend gave it some thought. “We could ask Dream to take us to the river, maybe we could learn how to fish or something?” Tommy nodded and looked in the direction of the table of Dream and his friends. </p>
<p>“You want me to take you to the river after school?” He asked, browns raised. “Yes.” Tommy confirmed, Tubbo happily nodding beside him. “To do what, exactly?” Ah, they didn’t think it all through. “Teach is something?” Tubbo offered. Dream looked at his friends, George and Sapnap holding back laughs. He sighed before turning back, “Fine. Be at my car after the bell, if you’re not there in ten minutes I’m leaving.” And that was that. </p>
<p>Classes came and went, and when the final bell rang, both boys damn near sprinted from their classrooms to their meeting spot. Once they regrouped, the were off to the student parking lot. Dream’s car was ugly in Tommy’s opinion. The black paint was worn and it was dusty enough to draw pictures, which someone had done, evidenced by the various dicks on his trunk. But a car was a car, and soon enough both boys were in the backseat, Dream turning onto the road. </p>
<p>The river was quiet, it wasn’t fishing season, so Tubbo’s idea was off before he could even ask. There were no boats or anything one could use to traverse the water, so learning how to paddle wasn’t on the table either. “Do you know how to skip rocks?” Dream asked. Tubbo shook his head along with Tommy. “Well, here. Find a smooth flat rock, not too big but not too small. Probably about half the size of your palm.” He instructed. Both boys looked along the bank, eyes scanning each stone. </p>
<p>Once they had what Dream deemed good enough stones, he showed them the proper hand positions. “You just kinda, flick your wrist. And you let go right when the rock is facing the direction you want it to skip. It’ll take a few tries, but you’ll get the hang of it.” He’d found a couple of stones to demonstrate with. “I’ll try and do different numbers, I usually just go for as far as I can. I got across the river once, took awhile.” </p>
<p>He held the rock the way he showed them, flicked his wrist, let go, and the rock skipped twice before plunging under. “If you add more momentum, it should go further.” And indeed it did, Tommy and Tubbo were left dumbfounded when Dream managed to get four skips a couple times in a row. “You try it now,” </p>
<p>Tommy got frustrated, he’d already tried about four times and hadn’t gotten even one skip. Tubbo on the other hand got a solid two on his second try. Dream repositioned Tommy’s hand, changing his angle, and telling him to try again. Success. Fifth try and he got it, soon the three were all trying to reach the little island in the middle of the river. Laughter and smiles all around. </p>
<p>It was Dream who checked the time and rushed them home. “It’s already four! You guys have papers to write and I have work!” He shooed them in the car and dropped them off at their respective homes. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo learned how to skip rocks that day, and they learned that Dream worked at a pizza place as the cashier. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A few days after, they watched Fundy folding paper cranes in study hall. Mesmerized at how one piece of notebook paper could turn into a little bird in less than five minutes. Tommy wordlessly took Tubbo’s hand and walked them back. </p>
<p>“Can you teach us how to do that?” He asked, head cocked to the side, eyes glued to the crane. “Uh, I guess? Take a seat.” Once they had their own sheets of paper, Fundy started talking. </p>
<p>“Okay, so you have to fold it like this,” he demonstrated, the boys copied. It went like that for a few more times. “Tubbo, you folded it backwards, flip it.” The Dutch boy smiled. A quiet ‘oh!’ in realization made him refold. </p>
<p>“And you just bend the beak down, then you’re done. Little paper crane.” He smiled, toothy and wide. Tommy’s had come out near perfect, Tubbo’s was a little wonky, but you could still tell it was a bird. “Oh and if you tug the wings it moves.” The exclamations of wonder brought a smile to Fundy’s face and a frown to the teachers. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo learned how to make paper cranes, and often wrote little messages for the other on the inside folds. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Tubbo had culinary class with Niki. Seeing her cupcakes turn out perfect every time made him both jealous and curious. He waited until after class to walk up and tug her sleeve. “Do you think you can teach me how to make cupcakes? Yours always turn out way better than mine.” Niki simply smiled before agreeing. They exchanged numbers to set it up. </p>
<p>How Tommy got roped in, he didn’t know. But he was at Tubbo’s house with a girl he’d never met before about to make cupcakes. She showed them different recipes, how to modify one to their liking, and how to make the right amount. </p>
<p>They chose red velvet, having to send Niki to the store soon after to get an obscene amount of red food coloring. When she got back, they got to work. </p>
<p>“I use milk instead of water, it makes it moist. You can probably use different types, but I just use regular milk.” Tubbo pulled the carton from his fridge, handing it to her. The eggs were a different story, “Don’t hit them too hard, or they’ll explode. You have to-“ and her words were cut short when Tommy hit the egg too hard and it splattered on the counter and his shirt. He went wide eyed before both Niki and Tubbo’s laugh sent him into his own fit. </p>
<p>While the batter was in the oven, she showed them how to make the frosting. “Tubbo, do you have a stand mixer?” A moment of contemplation had him ask, “What’s that?” Niki ended up showing him pictures, and as it turns out, he did not, in fact have a stand mixer. “It’s gonna be hard, but you can do it by hand.” </p>
<p>The cupcakes were in the freezer chilling, the frosting was done, and their arms were aching. Still though, even covered in spots of flour or egg, hands stained at the finger tips with red, they laughed. The cupcakes ended up turning out amazing, and both Tommy and Niki left with a few of their own. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo learned how to bake cupcakes properly, branching out to make other sweets to get her approval on. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Tommy was in theater class when he watched a guy named Techno do a scene where he danced with a girl. Elegant movement and graceful dips. While Techno clearly saw it as just a performance, the girl was sending dreamy looks his way for the rest of class. All it took was cornering the guy and pressuring him into teaching Tommy for him to agree. </p>
<p>Tubbo tagged along just for fun, the three were in the tennis court on a Saturday. Techno brought a speaker, and a slow waltz was playing. He eyed the two up before picking Tubbo first. When Tommy spluttered obscenities asking why, Techno just shrugged. “He’s smaller, and you look like you learn from example anyway.” </p>
<p>“Put your hand here, and hold this one,” Tubbo’s hand was resting on Techno’s shoulder, his other hand held by the pink haired man. “I’m the lead, but I’ll teach you how to be the lead after this. Watch my feet and follow.” Tubbo did as told, looking at their feet while Techno would count to three and then start over. </p>
<p>“One, this foot follows this one, two, the other one, three, you go back, and we’re at one again. Does this make sense?” Tubbo nodded. “We’re actually gonna dance now, and it’s a little faster than you think. Just relax and follow, don’t worry about stepping on my toes.” Techno still counted, but Tubbo got the hang of it. After a few minutes of just the steps, he worked a dip in, and then a spin. “Now you’re gonna lead, just don’t kill me.” Techno joked. </p>
<p>Turns out, Tubbo was a damn good lead, he got the rhythm down in barely a few seconds, not even having to count. Tommy laughed when he watched Techno spin and dip, and the pink haired man decided that Tubbo was good and that it was Tommy’s turn to suffer. </p>
<p>“Hand here,” he placed Tommy’s hand on his shoulder, just like he did with Tubbo. “No, don’t grab, you rest it.” The blonde grumbled but did as told. “Follow my feet, do you remember the order I told Tubbo?” </p>
<p>It took less time for Tommy to get to the actual dancing than Tubbo, mainly because Tommy did in fact learn better by example. “You gotta relax when I go to dip you, otherwise you might fall and I’ll wind up going with you. Trust me, I won’t drop you.” The dip was weird, mostly because Tommy was about an inch taller than Techno, but he also didn’t like to bend back, trusting that he wouldn’t be dropped was a challenge. </p>
<p>Tommy eventually learned how to lead, and Techno paired the two up. The song he played was rather nice, a little slower than the ones before, but still beautiful. They laughed and giggled during it, switching between lead and follower, dipping each other and spinning. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo learned how to dance, and that Techno wasn’t so scary, mostly just anxious. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They were walking to the corner store by Tubbo’s house when one of the older kids rode past on a skate board. His name was Eret, as they found out. And he was willing to teach them how to skate, even offering to buy them a soda. </p>
<p>The parking lot was as good a place as any, and Tommy was up first. “We have to figure out if you ride goofy or regular, which foot feels more comfortable on the board?” Once that was all done, it was discovered that he rode goofy, and the actual teaching could start. </p>
<p>“Hold my arms, I’ll hold your sides, if the board slips and you fall, don’t use your hands to stop yourself. You’ll break your wrist, let the board go and pray you don’t bleed too much.” Tommy nodded and did as told. Eret started off by rolling him around with both feet on the board, letting him get a gist on how it would feel. Then came the pumping with his foot, still holding on to Eret, a few falls and scrapes, and then he was able to do it on his own. Tubbo and Eret cheered for him when he made it the length of the parking lot. </p>
<p>Tubbo was similar, but he was a lot more anxious of a rider. His stance was regular, whatever that meant. The board slipped out from under his feet a few more times than it did with Tommy, and Eret had to practically lift him under the arms to stop him from crashing into the curb. </p>
<p>But he got the hang of it eventually, the wobbles got less and less, and he got the same cheer when he managed to go the length of the parking lot as well. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo learned how to ride a skateboard, and Tubbo made a vow to never step foot on one again. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>There was a guy in their finance class who seemed to know every little thing there was to know about making money. He also knew how to make bead animals, as they would find out at the holiday party before winter break. Tubbo was immediately drawn to the lizard. </p>
<p>Tough as he looked, Schlatt was an easy going guy. He patted the floor next to him when he saw the fascinated looks on their faces. “Which one do you want to do?” He asked. Tubbo jabbed his finger at the lizard without a moments hesitation. Schlatt laughed, genuine smile on his face. </p>
<p>He showed them how to start it, having to go over it a few times because Tommy kept looping the bead wrong. Once they got started it was pretty easy, the tail got confusing though. </p>
<p>Schlatt let them keep their lizards, even handing them a keychain hook to turn them into backpack hangers. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo learned how to make bead lizards, and they proudly showed them off when they got home. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Tommy had band class at the start of his second semester, it was his last class the previous semester. There was a new guy, older than him, but new to the school. His name was Wilbur, and he was an absolute god at winning the hearts of girls by playing his guitar and singing. </p>
<p>Tommy downright demanded that Wilbur teach him, and Wilbur didn’t even try to turn him down. </p>
<p>Tommy dragged Tubbo into a practice room after school later that week. Wilbur had his personal guitar, but the boys had to borrow theirs from the school. Wilbur gave them picks, told them about the string names, and taught them how to tune. </p>
<p>“You’re a little flat on the a string, turn it the other way just a hair.” His smile was warm and his laugh was sweet. Tommy could understand why all the girls fawned over him. He was caring and patient, showing them how to press the strings, different finger positions, and how to strum the cords right. </p>
<p>“You two try it now, strum up and down, quarter notes.” It was messy and a little misaligned, but it was a start. Wilbur gave them a fond smile and continued teaching. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo learned guitar through a series of after school sessions from Wilbur, wooing no girls in the end. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Tommy and Tubbo went to the river to skip rocks, they thought of Dream. </p>
<p>Paper cranes with hidden notes made Fundy flash across their minds. </p>
<p>Tubbo’s cupcakes and Tommy’s cookies brought Niki’s smiles across their own faces.</p>
<p>The first school dance was only a success because of Techno’s teaching. </p>
<p>Tommy learned how to do simple tricks on a skateboard, Tubbo cheering him on with Eret in the back of their heads.  </p>
<p>Schlatt’s bead lizards stayed as their backpack hangers for the rest of the year, bringing a happy memory along. </p>
<p>The warm atmosphere of Wilbur’s teachings brought comfortable memories when they tried to play on their own. </p>
<p>Watching the group made up of everyone who taught them something mingle was strange, but it made them happy nonetheless. The only common theme among them being that both Tommy and Tubbo had learned various things ranging in usefulness. </p>
<p>They became their own friend group in the end. Dream, Fundy, Niki, Techno, Eret, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. They taught each other various things, different types of birds, how to draw a basic human face, the order you’re supposed to follow if you burn yourself, and how to have fun. </p>
<p>The years went by, and slowly but surely, everyone graduated. Tommy and Tubbo were the last, and when their names were called to walk across the stage, the cheering from a small section of barely adults made them smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>